


Tradition

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Family, Holidays, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John intends to start a new holiday tradition for their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Written as a treat for reeby10. Happy holidays!

Shayera blew out her breath, clearly annoyed. "We had a Christmas tradition."

John finished setting the table. "We are not taking a toddler to an alien bar for you to start a fight. He's too young, and we'll have our hands full." He felt her stare on him, and relented. "When he's sixteen. Deal?"

"Fine." She threw herself into one of the chairs. Their quarters were set up with her wings in mind. John complained, where she couldn't hear him. He was aware of the years creeping up on him from behind, and they were doing their first number on his lower back. Just watching her sitting there gave him a sympathetic twinge.

Rex took the opportunity of a lap to toddle over to his mother. "Up!" he said in his gravelly little voice. Shayera lifted him onto her lap.

"Then what is your plan?" she asked John, bouncing Rex absently.

"A nice dinner. My grandma could do things to a ham that made it proud to be on her table."

"I suspect the ham would have another opinion."

"You'll like it. And some buttermilk biscuits to go with. I'll mash some yams for him."

Their son perked up. You could not get between that kid and a jar of sweet potatoes, and expect to keep all your fingers.

"The new tradition is all food?" Shayera still sounded skeptical.

"Almost all. Diana and Wally are both coming by later with presents for Rex." John clicked the remote. The Watchtower could pick up all the satellite signals in the world. He set the channel on their television. "Plus, we've got a twelve hour marathon of Legendbusters, the explosions episodes."

Instantly, both heads turned to the screen, where a mustachioed man in a beret was counting down to blow up a house. A smile spread over Shayera's face. Rex's eyes went wide with delight.

"Boom!" he said, clapping his little hands.

"Merry Christmas," John said, kissing Shayera on her head.


End file.
